


Glass Wall + Frustration + Big Toe

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, Workplace Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac gets frustrated whilst in the lab and ends up doing himself some damage.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Glass Wall + Frustration + Big Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 16 Prompt - Broken Bones
> 
> Enjoy x

Mac is getting frustrated. There is only so much down time he can handle and so he’s back in the Phoenix Lab working on some projects. Unfortunately, none of his ideas and builds seem to be going the way he wants. He can feel his frustration growing and knows that he needs to let it out before Jack arrives, otherwise he’ll never hear the end of it.

Mac rises from his stool and starts pacing, trying to work through the problem in his head. There is a moment when the calculation goes wrong and before he realises it, Mac is lashing out with his foot, kicking the re-enforced glass wall of the lab. A spike of pain shoots from his foot up into his lower leg and he finds himself slumping to the floor.

Mac can’t help but let out a whimper of pain, glad that no-one else is there. He purses his lips and takes a big breath through his nose. The frustration he felt earlier hasn’t subsided and if anything, it’s got worse. He slams his hand down on the floor and swears. He closes his eyes and tries to get himself together. Nobody needs to see him fall apart.

Of course, just as Mac has this thought, Jack swans into the lab.

‘Mac, buddy, you in here?’

There’s a moment when Mac thinks maybe he could just hide, but he knows Jack will eventually spot him.

‘Over here’, he sighs.

Jack walks around the lab bench and notices Mac on the floor. He frowns.

‘Hey, you alright? What you doing down there?’

‘Oh, you know, just thinking. Thought a change of perspective might help’, Mac gets out, trying not to show the pain on his face.

Jack narrows his eyes, not entirely sure if he believes him.

‘Ah ok. Well, do you want to call it a day. I think pizza and beer is in our future’.

‘Sounds great’, Mac replies.

Jack puts his hand out to haul Mac up. Mac is fine until he takes his first step forward and his whole leg shakes. The pain is intense, and he bites his lip to stop from crying out. Jack notices the slight stumble and turns to face him.

‘Mac, what happened? And don’t say nothing. I know when you’re in pain’.

Mac shakes his head, not willing to open his mouth just yet until the pain subsides. Jack takes Mac’s arm and puts it around his shoulder, his other arm curling around Mac’s waist. Mac tries to pull away but Jack holds firm.

‘Buddy, I can see that you can’t walk properly. Pizza and beer may be in our future, but I think a quick trip to Medical is in order first’.

Mac tries to pull away again, biting out ‘I’m fine’ as he does so.

‘No, no, no. You are not fine and if you struggle anymore, I will pick you up in a bridal carry and we’ll go to Medical like that’, Jack insists.

‘Fine’, Mac moans. ‘It’s nothing though’.

Jack doesn’t want to argue further, so he stays silent. He helps a limping Mac out of the lab and towards the lift.

‘Blondie. What happened to you?’ Matty’s voice echoes down the hallway.

‘Nothing, I’m fine’, Mac grinds out, fed up with people treating him like a child.

‘Yep, doesn’t look that way. Jack, make sure he gets to Medical’.

‘We’re on our way there now’, Jack replies. ‘Although, I’ve no idea what happened’.

Jack looks pointedly at Mac and raises his eyebrows. Mac ignores him, trying to stay upright as nausea from the pain starts to make itself known.

‘Mac, explain’. Matty orders.

‘I just got a bit frustrated in the lab, nothing seemed to be going right and then my foot connected with the glass wall….’ Mac trails off, going suddenly a shade paler.

He wriggles from Jack’s hold and tries to limp to the closest bin, failing spectacularly and ending up on the ground. He can’t hold it in any longer and throws up his lunch and breakfast. Jack jumps back to avoid the vomit before coming round behind Mac and putting his hand on Mac’s back. He starts to gently rub circles.

‘Right, I’m calling Medical’. Matty tells them.

‘No!’ Mac gets out before throwing up again.

‘I’m not arguing with you. They are coming to get you and you will be going with them’.

Mac groans and ends up falling back against Jack’s chest. He closes his eyes, trying to quell the waves of nausea, coupled with the pain from his foot. Jack doesn’t say anything just puts a hand on Mac’s shoulder, reassuring him that he’s there.

It doesn’t take long for medical staff to turn up and Mac is lowered into a wheelchair and whisked off. He doesn’t dare argue about the mode of transport with Matty there.

In Medical, Dr Reeves is waiting for him, along with one of the nurses, Ben.

‘So Mac, I understand you may have injured your foot’, Dr Reeves starts, as he helps Mac onto the bed with Jack.

Mac just nods, embarrassed that he’s ended up here and covered in sick.

‘Ok, well. I think first things first, we’ll get you out of those clothes. How’s the pain?’

‘Bad’, Mac gets out.

‘I think that’s why we got vomit doc’, Jack adds.

Dr Reeves nods. ‘I’ll grab you some pain relief and then I’ll have a look and see what’s going on’.

Dr Reeves leaves the room to get supplies as Ben grabs a gown from one of the cupboards. Jack hovers by the bed, leaning forward to help Mac get undressed.

‘I’m fine. I don’t need any help’, Mac snaps.

‘Woah Hoss’, Jack raises his hands placatingly. ‘Do you want some privacy?’

Mac nods and Jack and Ben pull the curtains round, neither of them actually leaving the room, just in case.

After a longer than average amount of time, there is a thud as Mac’s soiled clothes land on the floor by the bed and a small voice drifts from behind the curtain, ‘ok’.

Jack re-joins Mac at his bedside. ‘You want a hand there?’ He gestures at the ties on the back of the gown. Mac sighs and nods his head.

Dr Reeves returns with medication and once it’s been allowed to take effect, he starts undoing Mac’s shoe on his left foot. He eases the foot out and slowly removes the sock. The big toe is massive, having swollen a great deal and bruising has started to appear.

‘Ah’, Dr Reeves starts. ‘Well, it looks like you’ve broken your big toe, but I want to get an x-ray to check the nature of the break’.

Mac flings his head back on the pillow. This is the final straw in what has been a crap day. ‘What’s the treatment?’ he reluctantly asks.

‘If it’s a straightforward break, then we’ll put your foot in an air cast for 6 weeks and you’ll need to use crutches for the first 2 weeks. Not so straightforward breaks may need surgery, but we won’t know that until after you’ve had an x-ray’.

‘Oh man. So at least 6 weeks before I’m back to active duty either way?’ Mac asks.

‘Yes, I’m afraid so. Do you have pain anywhere else?’

Mac shakes his head, still taking in the breadth of his stupidity. ‘Well, at least I’ve got time to sort out the problems in the lab’, he huffs.

Jack lets out a small laugh and gently lays his hand on the back of Mac’s neck. 


End file.
